


Life is full of surprises

by Oreocat155338



Series: Missing-nin Tobirama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Feat. Angry Madara, Other, TADA!, Tobirama nuke-nin AU, and that puppet seal from Minato's interlude, the reason Tobirama left Konoha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: (Quote by Patrick Lencioni)In which Tobirama discovers a seal on Madara, and pulls it off, placing it on himself with the intention of discovering who had placed it on Madara, and why.This leads to Tobirama abandoning the village and faking his own death before, finally, saving Uchiha Obito and bringing Kyuga's plans to a screeching halt.





	Life is full of surprises

 

A quick glimpse.

 

That was all it took. A quick glimpse of - something.

  
Something ink black hidden by Madara's shirt.

 

And Tobirama had to find out more.

 

***

 

"What the-" Tobirama looked down at the seal on the pinned Uchiha patriarch. "Do you have any idea what this is, Uchiha?"

  
"Get off me-" Madara struggled, but thanks to the seals that were all over the place, he couldn't.

  
"A puppet seal." Tobirama continued, betraying none of his anger. Madara was his brother's best friend and-

 

Who would do this, and why?

 

"A WHAT NOW?!?" Madara demanded.

 

"Puppet seal." Tobirama said. "They use them in Suna to control puppet's movement but this is much more detailed than that." He pursed his lips. "I think I can stop it's effects. This might hurt." His hand shot out and landed on the seal and a quick pulse of chakra and then-

 

Tobirama looked wearily at the man below him.

 

"Are you yourself again?" He asked.

 

"I- yes." Tobirama stepped off, releasing the seals in the area. "I should tell your brother about this, you know."

 

"But you won't." Tobirama said, turned away and if it were anyone else doing it, they would be vulnurable but with Tobirama-

 

Well, he was the greatest sensor in the Elemental Nations. He was as safe - if not safer - as he was when facing Madara.

 

"We need to do something about that seal." He continued. "Without it you're much more-"

  
"Sane?" Madara asked with a sigh. "I noticed."

 

"No, just less... Angry all the time. But most of your anger was directed at Konoha, and at me." Tobirama said. "Not that I blame you but-" He shrugged. "Someone wanted you to turn on the village."

 

"And?" Madara asked. "It's off and we know what to look for. So what?"

 

"But we don't know who wants Konoha destroyed." Tobirama commented, as someone else would bring up the weather. "Because, let's be real, if you snapped while Hashirama and I were out of village, it's not a question of if the village is destroyed, even with Mito, it's when. Especially with your Mangekyō."

 

"What will we do then?" Madara asked. "Me keeping the seal isn't an option, obviously but-"

 

"No, you keeping the seal is not an option." Tobirama said. "But there is someone else here who can do massive damage within minutes."

 

"Don't be ridiculous!" Madara protested. "You're the one who stopped the seals effects! We need you in case it happens again!"

 

"Konoha has another seal master!" Tobirama snapped back. "Who else do you suggest? Hashirama, who would probably destroy the village even if we're both here? Mito, who is so much cleverer than most people give her credit for? Your brother, who isn't alive anymore?"

 

"No, but there has to be a better option!" Madara repeated.

 

"Don't kid yourself Uchiha." Tobirama's voice lowered to a growl. "There is no other option. You know it as well as I do. At least with me both you and Hashirama can defeat me if need be."

 

"You can beat me." Madara pointed out, mind latching onto the wrong part of the statement, and was rewarded with Tobirama's I'm-talking-to-an-idiot look.

 

"With _time and planning_ , I can beat you." Tobirama corrected. "But back to my earlier statement - there is no one else who can do this. Let me."

 

Madara ground his teeth together, searching for in vain another solution.

 

 

 

After a minute, he sighed, hating himself for agreeing to this.

 

 

  
"Fine."

 

 

 

 

When Hashirama found out about this, he would hate Madara, and Madara wouldn't blame him.


End file.
